Conventionally employed separation membrane modules include a plate and frame type, a tubular type, a hollow fiber membrane type and the like for achieving gas separation (for example, oxygen separation, nitrogen separation, hydrogen separation, vapor separation, carbon dioxide separation, and organic vapor separation) using separation membranes with permselectivity. Among them, the gas separation membrane module of a hollow fiber membrane type is industrially beneficial and widely used due not only to an advantage of the largest membrane area per unit volume but also to high resistance to pressure and excellent self-support property.
Various gas separation membrane modules of the hollow fiber membrane type have been proposed conventionally, which include a hollow fiber element (described later in detail) replaceable in a vessel. Such a hollow fiber element has a hollow fiber bundle consisting of a number of hollow fiber membranes with permselectivity, a hardened sheet (tube sheet) made of resin, formed at one end or both ends of the hollow fiber bundle and the like. The hollow fiber element is a replaceable component configured to be removably mounted into the vessel.
JP2008-178872 has disclosed a gas separation membrane module of a shell feed type, including a hollow fiber element, a vessel having an opening for inserting the hollow fiber element into and out of the vessel, and a lid attached to cover the opening. In the gas separation membrane module, a high-pressure mixed gas is fed to the hollow fiber element for gas separation. Specifically, a member called a perforated plate, having a plurality of through holes formed therein, is disposed between a tube sheet of the hollow fiber element and the lid. The perforated plate and the lid are configured to receive pressure from the tube sheet so as to prevent deformation of the tube sheet.
Patent Document: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-178872